dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Flügel
Flügel (フリューゲル, Furyuugeru) is the leader of Schicksal, He first appears on a rooftop with Cello while in battle with Kite. Online Appearance Flügel appears as a grown man with a golden monocle covering his right eye. Initially he had long, white hair, and wore armored boots and a black trench coat adorned with clocks. After being Data Drained by Kite, his character has black hair, and wears only a dress shirt, slacks, suspenders, and tie. A single clock remains on the side of his collar. Because members of Schicksal use altered PCs, it is assumed this is how Flügel's character looked before it was altered. He wields a gun called Brieler Rössle, the Divine Spear of Nachtmart, and is often seen chewing candy. Personalty Flügel has a carefree attitude, he doesn't seem to mind many things, but when he's interested in something, he shows more determination than anyone in Schicksal. Offline Sogabe Ryuuji (曽我部隆二) Basic Info : and Sogabi Ryuuji|thumb|left]] Ryuuji started studying at an university in Munich´s during 2009. by next year he met Kaya Froebe, a patient at the Psychiatric Care Center located on the campus. They fell in love and ended up marrying while Ryuuji assisted her to find a cure for her illness. After some years, Kaya died and Ryuuji was thinking about going back to Japan but then came into contact with Lillie, a distant relative of her late wife. He adopted her and took her to Japan, where he gave her treatment to overcome the traumatic death of her parents. Time later, he becomes a semi-official employee at CC Corp alongside with his team of specialized hackers and forms Schicksal. : ]] : After the events of the Immortal Dusk Incident, Ryuji left CC Corp and became a Network Trouble Consultant. Taking on a diverse array of cases until he becomes entangled with Yuri Seto´s return to the web. He´s then contacted by Veronica Bain and forced to investigate Seto and stop him. History |-|Main Series= .hack//Link : After suddenly appearing inside of The World R:X, Tokio finds himself caught in the middle of a battle between Kite and Flügel. During the fight, Kite uses his Data Drain to change Flügel back into his normal PC body, however, Flügel counterattacks with a freezing spell, freezing Kite for the time being. He spends most of his time in the Schicksal HQ, monitoring Tokio's progress. .hack//LiVE Extravaganza Event: after2021 :During Anno Domini 2021 Flügel recieves information that a distortion has appeared in The Akashic Records. After receiving his instruction Flügel enlists Tokio Kuryuu and Saika Amagi in correcting the error. .hack//Bullet :In 2023, three years after the Immortal Dusk Incident. With the hacker-group Schicksal dissolved, having resigned from CyberConnect Corp., and the position of Network Trouble Consultant now vacant, Ryuuji Sogabe is forced to scrape together a living. However, after having visited Jyotarou Amagi, who, after surviving being in a coma and losing all memories past the year 2015, is in a psychiatric care facility, an unexpected request from a former colleague is put forward and an evil plot surrounding “The World” drags Ryuuji back into the fold as he balances trying to uncover the mystery behind Geist and Amagi's involvement in Immortal Dusk while trying to take care of Lilie, the orphaned relative of his deceased wife. Thanatos Report |-|Adaptions= Twilight Knights :After suddenly appearing inside of The World R:X, Tokio finds himself caught in the middle of a battle between Kite and Flügel. During the fight, Kite uses his Data Drain to change Flügel back into his normal PC body, however, Flügel counterattacks with a freezing spell, freezing Kite for the time being. He spends most of his time in the Schicksal HQ, monitoring Tokio's progress. The setting for his actions are much the same as in .hack//Link. |-|Parodies= .hack//LiVE Extravaganza Event:.hack//Arena :Flügel first appears in the series as an announcer for the Arena and along with Tokio he desribes matches between each of the competitors. Event:.hack//Longhorn :During the series Flügel is testing a special device under CC Corporation titled Yomitoru X that may permit users ability to read the hearts and minds individuals online. After the device is left with Tokio, he meets with different people including Kite to asks what they think of his horn and test the effectiveness of the machine. However although the device functions well from Flügel observations of Tokio's reactions, the experiment is eventually cancelled and Yomitoru X never reaches commercialization. Trivia *"Flügel" is German for "grand piano". It also means "wing" in the same language. *Flügel is the only member of Schicksal shown on the official Link site to not have his number revealed, although it is assumed that his rank is No. 1, being Schicksal's leader. Gallery File:Fluegel Prepares.jpg|Flügel - Cross Rengeki File:Scheming Schicksal.jpg|Schicksal File:Fluegel meets with Tokio.jpg|Flügel meets with Tokio. File:LINKFluegelConcept.jpg|Concept Art. File:Kaya Frebe and Sogabi Ryuuji Image.png|Kaya Frebe and Sogabi Ryuuji File:Lilie Weiss (Cello) and Ryuuji Sogabe (Flugel).png|Lilie Weiss (Cello) and Ryuuji Sogabe (Flugel).png File:Lilie and Grid-Bullet.png|Lilie and Ryuuji's dog Grid File:C fluegel.png|Flügel in Bullet File:C sogabe.png|Ryuuji Sogabe in Bullet File:Kaya Frebe and Sogabi Ryuuji Itsuki Hoshi Twitter Congratulations.jpeg|Kaya Frebe and Sogabi Ryuuji Itsuki Hoshi Twitter Congratulations File:Veronica Bain and Sogabi Ryuuji.png|Veronica Bain and Ryuuji Sogabi File:Flugel vs Drain.png|Flugel vs Drain (Yuri Seto) File:Ryuuji Sogabe and The 13th Bansyoya File.jpeg|Ryuuji Sogabe and The 13th Bansyoya File created by Jun_Bansyoya.jpeg File:Ryuuji Sogabe and Flugel - Bullet.png|Ryuuji Sogabe and his avatar Flugel category: LINK Characters Category:LINK: Twilight Knights Characters Category:X'over Characters Category:Thanatos Report Characters Category:Bullet Characters Category:Male Game Characters Category:Male Human Characters Category:Real World Characters